Crossing Over
by elin2002
Summary: Who do you see when you cross over into Heaven?


_**(I don't own One Tree Hill, wish I did but sadly I don't. It belongs to Mark Schwann and the CW)**_

He laid there not believing what had just happened, his brother -his little brother- just shot and killed him and pinned it on Jimmy Edwards. Keith rose from the floor and looked down as his body still not believing and scared out his mind. He was wondering why Jimmy hadn't risen yet, but at the same time he was glad he had these first _'dead'_ moments to himself. When he got up through the clouds he saw someone he didn't think he'd see for a very long time, Camilla Durham.

"You know when I thought about dying I always thought Whitey would be here waiting with a bottle of scotch and a lecture or a joke about how I died." 

"Yeah well with you up here someone's got to be down there keeping your boys in line," Camilla said, giving Keith a hug.

"Like Nate and Luke actually listen to him, these are my nephews we're talking about married and tattooed before their 18th birthdays," Keith reminded her.

"Welcome home Keith," Camilla said.

"Thanks, so anyone else we know around?" Keith asked.

"Would a couple of dead moms do?" Came a voice.

"What is this?" a stunned Keith asked as he saw Anna Sawyer and Elizabeth "Ellie" Harp standing in front of him.

"We call this the dead parents club of Tree Hill," Anna said.

"But I'm not a parent," Keith said.

"Yes you are Keith! Lucas is your son adoption papers or not. And it's not just Lucas, you have many kids Keith, again, not only Lucas, but Nathan wouldn't be who he is without your influence. And neither would Brooke and she's the one I worried about more than Peyton. Haley probably wouldn't be with Nathan right now and especially Peyton and we both thank you for that," Anna smiled.

"Keith whether they're yours or not you took care of them no matter how big or small the time you spent with them matters, all of these kids are better off because they knew you and they knew you loved them with out question." Said Ellie.

"You saved your son and Peyton's lives today Keith, Lucas wanted to stay but your told him to go, you are what made him leave and get Peyton to safety, you taught him how to do the right thing his your son regardless of what a lousy piece of paper says. It's a sucky club to be in but we're needed to guide them." Said Anna.

Keith wiped his eyes, "How did you get in this strange club Camilla? Not to be disrespectful?"

"You're not Keith, but you were my introduction, it didn't matter that you had parents, Brian and I saw you grow up and Brian felt like a proud father when he saw you stick by Karen when Danny left. So you my son were my introduction, which means I'm also here to watch my grandchildren grow up." Said Camilla.

"Don't you ever wish you could go back to that one day and just make it so you didn't have to be up here?" Asked Keith.

"Everyday, but at the same time our kids wouldn't be who they are today if that happened. If Anna survived the car accident Peyton's tortured artist side probably wouldn't have come out the way it did. If Camilla survived the surgery Whitey would have retired a long time ago and wouldn't have been able to guide Lucas and Nathan and many others and if you didn't go into the school and try to stop Jimmy it would be Lucas and Peyton up here, and while we're still young their just babies. The babies we held and told stories to and get up at two in the morning to feed or feel them kick." Said Ellie.

"At least I know they're taken care of. Lucas has money for school. He doesn't know it but it's there."

"That's what a true parent does Keith, that's what separates us from people like Dan; we look towards their future, not just what they can give us." Said Ellie. "That's how I got here in this club I thought about Peyton's future and knew that my life was not something I wanted for her."

"Keith I know you would do something great that why I let you fix my car when you were a teenager because most of the time you fixed it after Brian messed it up." Said Camilla.

"Thank-you I just wish there was someway I could get Lucas to see that Jimmy didn't kill me."

"He'll know when the time is right. I promise you Danny will not get away with it." Said Camilla.

"By the way why didn't Jimmy come up when I did?"

"He just came up; he's with another group of people who will help him find peace." Said Ellie watching Peyton who was now at the hospital.

"All of our kids will find peace otherwise what do they have to look forward to when they cross over." Said Anna as the new group of four left the area that over looked their family.

_**The End**_


End file.
